Frostbite's new life
by THEchroncler
Summary: Frostbite, a stallion from manehatten who has a history in canterlot, comes to ponyville because his roomie kicked him out, but discovers an old friend by the name of Twilight and falls for her immediately after seeing her. hillarity ensues as he tries to win her heart whilst trying to keep those close to him safe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A friendly face

Our story begins on the outskirts of Ponyville; it's a beautiful day, with a young hooded pony walking towards town with a map and saddlebag.

"I can't read thi… oh it's upside down, heh" said the mysterious hooded pony as he turned his map right side up

This is frostbite, he has come to ponyvile to start a new life because he was thrown out by his roommate, he is an extremely good ice sculptor, he likes to play music and is a bit lonely, but he has come to Ponyville just to change that.

"Oh, I can see Ponyville" he smiles a little and walks into town

As he is walking through town he begins to notice ponies staring at him.

"What are they..? It's the hood" he removes his hood to reveal his face; he has sea blue eyes and light blue fringes on his spikey mane and the fact that he is a unicorn.

One pony gasps and another one faints

Frostbite chuckles slightly and keeps walking; he begins singing quietly

"…singing 'California dreaming' at the top of my lungs…"

He doesn't notice another pony walking towards him, also with their eyes closed and they crash into each other, knocking them to the ground

"Tarnation, what in Equestria just hit..? WOW" says the other pony

The other pony notices frostbite's mane as he is getting to is feet whilst rubbing his head

"You need some help there?" asks frostbite, but the other pony is just sitting there staring at frostbite's mane

"I have got to change my manestyle" says frostbite as he uses his magic to lift the other pony to her feet; he finds that his manestyle is distracting because it looks as if it has been 'freeze dried'

"Are you okay?" asks frostbite

"yeah, just spaced out fer' a second, mah' name is applejack, what's yer's?" applejack asked stick out her hoof

"My name is frostbite, I just came here from Manehatten, my roomie kicked me out" frostbite said as he chuckled and shook her hoof gently

"a'h don't mean to be rude and all, but a'h gotta go" says applejack as she leaves, rather hastily

Frostbite just shrugs off what just happened and keeps walking.

Frostbite continues walking until his stomach starts grumbling.

"Eesh, better get something to eat" frostbite says to himself as he spots Sugarcube corner

"well lucky me" frostbite smiles as he walks in to sugarcube corner but the place is absolutely CROWDED, he manages to get through the crowd and place his order, a large choc-chip cookie and a strawberry milkshake, he sits down and wonders what all the fuss is about and then he hears a call from behind the crowd.

"Frostbite? I can't believe it, it's really you!" yells someone from the crowd

"I know that voice… cadence?!"

Princess cadence emerges from the crowd with a huge smile on her face at the sight of frostbite; she runs up and gives him a tight hug.

"I can't believe it's really you, how have you been?" asks cadence

"Ah, I got kicked out by my roommate" says frostbite, clearly embarrassed

Cadence places her hooves over her mouth at the shock of an old friend homeless

"Don't act so surprised, I always was a bit of a troublemaker" frostbite said, rather proudly

Cadence laughs and says "don't worry, I remember what you were like when I had to foalsit you that night"

"Oh yeah" frostbite finishes with a chuckle

Cadence and frostbite start to remember that night…

**Well, chapter 1 is finished and as Mrs Brown once said… thank f**k**

**I have been writing up new ideas for 3 months and I never found the right story, so I decided to f**k with choosing the right idea I just decided to do this and be done with it, tell me what you think so far and before any of you go writing a full review, please read at least three chapters because that's when things will get started.**


	2. Chapter 2 - the flashback

Chapter 2

The flashback

**Note: I do not own the hunger games, please comment, I am only new to the writing game but I would prefer if nopony wrote reviews until the 3rd-4th chapter. Tks**

_Frostbite has a flashback as to when cadence had to foalsit him one night because his parents were friends of hers but there was trouble, she was foalsitting twilight that same night as well._

_The flashback begins…_

"So, what do you two want to do first?" cadence asks the two foals

Twilight is all for doing something with cadence but frostbite is sitting in the corner, rummaging through his saddlebag.

"Cadence, who's that?" asks twilight, pointing to the 'strange pony' in the corner

"His name is frostbite, he's a very nice colt who will be playing with us tonight, isn't it nice to have someone new to play with, twilight?" cadence asks twilight

Frostbite doesn't seem too interested in playing with twilight and cadence, he sits in the corner with a book called 'spellbound: the true story of nightmare moon'.

Frostbite then takes notice of twilight and then thinks… "Let's have some fun" he takes a small yellow ball, about the size of a marble out of his saddlebag and goes up to cadence and twilight and asks

"What are you doing?"

"We're playing trivia, do you want to play to?" asked cadence

"no thanks, I'm alright I'll just go and read my…" frostbite was quickly cut off with twilight standing in front of him with big cute puppy dog eyes and her hooves making a begging sign and then she asked

"Pwease will you pway wiff us fwosty?" so then naturally (like any other sucker) he said "alright…" twilight starts jumping for joy and starts giggling

"but you have to catch me first" frostbite then throws the ball on the ground and a puff of smoke appears, twilight starts coughing and cadence starts looking for him.

As twilight is looking through the house she is then squirted with water and a very small pony-like shadowy figure starts running away laughing and do you know what? She starts laughing to, she sees frostbite out of the corner of her eye trying to escape, and she pounces and tackles him to the ground.

Frostbite is a little disappointed at the fact he got owned by a mare but he was even more disappointed that he had to play trivia with TWO mares.

They sat down to play and somehow got into the fiction category, so cadence asked…

"So frostbite, can you name the two district twelve tributes from 'the hunger games?"

Frostbite suddenly got a smug look on his face, clearly knowing the answer.

Frostbite says "that's easy! Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark"

Twilight was torn at that moment; she didn't know whether to feel impressed at his knowledge or fearful at the fact frostbite had read such a gory book as 'the hunger games' so she decided to ask him about it.

"Hey frostbite, where did you get a book like that from?"

"What do you mean 'a book like that'?" he answers

"What do you mean what do you mean?" she replies

"Ok… I'M GETTING A HEADACHE HERE!" frostbite puts his front hooves to his head as he says this, Twilight and Cadence start giggling

"You know, you're pretty funny frostbite" twilight says complimenting the mildly humorous outburst

"You know sweet cheeks, you just happened to hit on my favourite subject" frostbite said, winking at twilight and then walking over to his bag.

"Sweet cheeks huh, well twilight, it looks as if you have an admirer" cadence said nudging twilight

"Nah, he was just saying that to make himself look cool, isn't that what comedians do if they're not funny?" twilight asked but she didn't get an answer, cadence just burst out laughing

Frostbite comes back from his bag but what he got from it none of the mares could see, so they decide to wait for whatever was about to happen.

"So cadence, from what I have seen of other ponies I have gathered an opinion on marriage"

Cadence is a little shaken at this for he may insinuate something about her and shining armour.

"It's like drinking a slushy"

"What do you mean by that?" twilight and cadence ask in unison

Frostbite gets on a chair to explain

"You see, first couple of sips you are like 'boy, this is really good I'm glad I did this' then you keep drinking and drinking, it goes right to your head and you're like 'ow ow ow'"

Twilight starts giggling but cadence seems fascinated, not by the fact that he was a good comedian, but where he got this sort of thing from.

"The hell was I thinking?! Someone kill me please" frostbite said finishing off the joke

"Where do you get this stuff?" cadence asked with a confused but not stern expression on her face, she'd let him have this one but she made a mental note, no more marriage jokes

"I won't reveal my sources but how about we play another game? Something other than trivia?" frostbite answered with a hopeful look on his face

Cadence was getting bored with trivia too and so was twilight so she decided to ask "what did you have in mind?"

A foggy noise started to cross frostbite's mind as he started to snap out of it

*snap* *snap* *snap* hey, frostbite

The flashback ends…

"Huh?" frostbite says, quite mentally lost

"You spaced out for a minute there frostbite, you okay?" cadence asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

**Note: hey wow! Over 940 words, even for me that's an achievement, now I wanted to just put this here to say that I'm going on a fishing trip and I'll have plenty of spare time to write this story, because I'm not going to go fishing, my mum and her boyfriend are so I'll have plenty of time to write. Seeya later alligator and seeya when I get back.**


	3. Chapter 3 - a magical reunion

Chapter 3

A magical reunion

**Note: I am only new to so I am still figuring out how the flying F**k to do things so here is a key for you.**

"**Speaking" **

'_Thoughts'_

_This font will be used for musical parts and thoughts_

_**Tks saya: D**_

After meeting up at Sugarcube corner Cadence and Frostbite sat down to have lunch, slowly but surely the crowd disappeared and they could have lunch in peace.

"So Frostbite, what have you been doing lately?" Cadence asked

"I travel a lot" Frostbite said, sipping his drink and staring at a pink pony working behind the counter

"What are you staring at, Frostbite?" asked Cadence

"Now that, coming from me even, is one wild mane" Frostbite answered, still staring at the pink pony wiping down the counter

The pony suddenly looks up from the counter, gasps and runs over to them

"Princess, it's good to see you again, are you here on Canterlot business? Are you here for a holiday? Who is this?" she asked, quite fast as she turned her attention to frostbite.

"My name is Fro…" frostbite was cut off when the pony said, with great speed

"My name is pinkie pie and you must be new to Ponyville because I know everypony in Ponyville and I have never seen you before, oh, we'll have to have a party for you, I throw a party for every new pony in Ponyville and I don't want you to feel left out"

Frostbite was just sitting and staring at the pony, with a raised eyebrow.

Pinkie just giggled and asked "why does every new pony I meet do that?"

'_It really begs the question doesn't it, miss pie?'_ frostbite, thought as cadence and pinkie started talking, politics, the wonderbolts, the crystal empire, but then they got onto a topic that made frostbite get interested… Twilight sparkle

"You know twilight?" frostbite asked

"Yeah, we're best friends, do… you know her?" pinkie asked, frostbite nodded

"I knew her before she became the princess's student then she just took off" frostbite sips his drink "haven't seen her since"

"I'll bet you would like to see her, would you?" asked pinkie

"Um… sure, ok" frostbite thought this was kind of awkward but he was excited on the inside and he had a smile on his face as he finished the rest of his drink, chomped the rest of his cookie and followed the girls outside.

"So… what does twilight do for a living?" frostbite asks

"She's a librarian" pinkie answered

"I wonder if she has any popular novels" frostbite said

"Define popular" cadence said

"Oh, you know, the hunger games, harry potter and that new series conspiracy 365"

"I haven't read any of those yet" said pinkie pie, she didn't really read often but she was always having her own adventures, maybe she could read about somepony else's.

"You should, I highly recommend them" frostbite said

"I'll have to try and find one when we get to the library, do you have any other recommendations, frostbite? Frostbite?" pinkie said as frostbite just stood looking at a poster for a new club

"Karaoke? AWESOME!"

"Mic's karaoke club? That's been under construction for only a few months, I wonder how that construction team does it, they're so quick" pinkie said

Frostbite and pinkie dismiss the poster hearing a call from cadence,

Pinkie leads the rest of the way to the library and they soon arrive

"Here it is, the library" pinkie said

At that split moment the gears in frostbite's head start turning so he completely out of the blue says "floor one, textbooks, spell books and erotic novels"

Pinkie starts to giggle "you read those?"

"No, I've only heard of a few of them, they're a bit dirty for my liking" said frostbite

"You think spell books are dirty?" pinkie asked

"What? No, I thought you were talking abou… never mind"

Pinkie knocks on the door and spike answers

"Oh, hi pinkie, hi cadence, what's up?"

"Not much, we just wanted to re-introduce twilight to frostbite" pinkie answered to a very tired spike who's mouth gaped open as soon as he saw frostbite's mane

"What the..?" spike said as stared at frostbite's mane

"What? I like this manestyle" frostbite said, putting on a pouty face and slightly poking his mane

"Me too, it's cool" pinkie says as frostbite shoots an oh-my-god-did-you-just-say-that? Look

"Excuse the pun" pinkie said as she started laughing

"Anyway, come on in" spike said as he let them in, frostbite started looking around and then… "Hey guys, frostbite? Is that you?"… He saw her.

She had grown into an extremely beautiful young mare, she had deep purple eyes, a curvy toned figure and the most adorable smile he had ever seen and he had plenty of thoughts going through his mind, like…

'_Is she really Twilight?'_

'_Of course she's twilight she's absolutely gorgeous'_

'_I wonder if she likes blue' _

_Clap clap clap_

"Hey frostbite, are you ok?" twilight said as she was clapping her hooves together to get him to snap out of it

"Oh…uh… yeah…" frostbite answered, flustered, having been looking into her eyes made him go a bit silly.

'_What kind of magic is this?' _he thought

"Well, it's great to see you again" twilight said, pulling him into a tight hug

Frostbite started blushing furiously but twilight couldn't see it, unfortunately, pinkie did and put on a really big grin, she knew…

As twilight released frostbite from the hug she heard spike belch and that meant one of two things

He had gotten into the cider again

There was a letter

Luckily, spike entered the room with a scroll and there was another letter with it

"Twilight, the tickets for the gala arrived and there's a letter from Princess Celestia as well" spike announced

"Really? GREAT! I was hoping we would get those today"

Frostbite went wide eyed as he heard the word 'gala'

"Wait, the gala? THE grand galloping gala? Wow, lucky"

"Ever been?" twilight asked

Frostbite shook his head

"no, but I've always wanted to make the ice sculpture that goes near the refreshment table they're huge, I know it's not the most outstanding dream but it's a start cause' it's all I got"

"I think it's a great dream, Frostbite" Twilight said

"And it may just come true" Cadence said "sooner than you think"

"How so?" frostbite asked

**I know these chapters are short but I'm running out of ideas already, if you have any suggestions of how the story should turn out or which direction it should go in just post a review or send me a message to tell me, but remember that I take all messages into account.**

**I promise the next chapter will be longer. **


End file.
